


dissociation.

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rejection, i'm in a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Souji’s sentiments aren’t returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dissociation.

**Author's Note:**

> My first angst drabble ever ahaha..god I'm in a shitty mindset right now.

 

 

_ Maybe somewhere deep down I just wanted you to want me too. _

There was a weight on his heart. It pushed and dragged him down, sinking deeper into the depths of his being.

The sun was setting on the horizon with an empty riverbank welcoming his presence. Not even paying much mind to what he was doing, his feet led him to the edge. Grey eyes stared downward, seeing the familiar figure that was his own in the reflection.

It was as he lifted his hand and uncurled his fingers that something fell from his hand and into the water below. The weight of it broke the water’s surface, steadily drifting further down and out of sight.

The ripples on the water’s surface settled slowly, hardly reaching a moment of calm before something else fell onto it.

The reflection was steadily blurred.

Souji stared at himself, not even recognizing the person he saw there.

Today was the day he had decided to finally reveal his true feelings to Yosuke.

He decided to make something himself since that somehow felt more significant. The contents within the box he had being a necklace he had hand-crafted for Yosuke. In his mind he’d come up with so many scenarios, but somehow there was a hope that only good would come of this.

Only when he did get to that moment..

“I’m sorry Souji I just don’t...I don’t feel the same way.”

The box was pushed back into his hand before Yosuke mumbled an apology again and rushed away in the aftermath.

And all Souji could do was stare down at his hand. Mouth dry and palms sweaty, he was frozen in place with a mixture of shock and sadness hitting him in waves.

The box in his hand was so small but suddenly felt like the weight of the world in his grasp.

On instinct he felt the need to run away.

Calls and texts were ignored. His phone shut off as he closed himself off to linger in the unease and displacement he felt, all the while trying to piece together some sort of answer.

A comforting atmosphere was what he needed, and subconsciously he led himself to the riverbank. But somehow, the air around him was cold and unsettling. His thoughts wouldn’t quiet, constantly revolting against him in how he was so foolish to think he’d really have his sentiments returned.

_ It’d be fine right? _

One tear and then another broke the water’s surface.

Maybe one day it would be..but not today.

Today he was anything but fine.


End file.
